A New Loving Year
by Alyx Night
Summary: Hey everyone it's New Year's Eve in Burgess and everyone is celebrating except for Jack. He only wishes for his crush Hamish or Hiccup as everyone called him to love him ModernAU! Frostcup yaoi turn away now if you don't like it


Jackson Frost stood beneath the boughs of a tree twinkling with lights. Well-dressed in slacks, fashionable shirt, jacket and tie, drink in hand he surveyed the party all around him. Surrounded by glittering jewels and fine titles, he watched as Burgess's finest danced and drank, talked and laughed.

It was New Year's Eve and Hamish Haddock or Hiccup because Jack calls him that, Burgess's one time awkward, now super-hot artist, had thrown open the Haddock home or mansion as some would call it to celebrate. The home had formerly been closed to the public since his dad's death so many years ago. After his twentieth birthday Hiccup made the decision to move back home. Merida, his older sister, had moved away and had no desire to be in that house with so many memories. But Hiccup had been so young, the memories were little more than an unpleasant fog. This was the first time anyone had seen the newly refurbished home since Hiccup had begun its restoration.

The house glowed with a thousand brilliant lights. The gardens and trees sparkled and the main courtyard was awash with light as the party guests enjoyed their evening. More lights ran up the broad drive from the gates near the road. Floating lights drifted across the surface of the elegant pools stocked with the most expensive drinks and stuff (I don't know what expensive pools have). But no light shown brighter than Hiccup Haddock.

Standing on the stairs leading up to the immense manor, his perfectly messy hair and sexy grin drew Jack's gaze again and again. Slender but well-muscled he chatted easily with one of his friends.

Jack realized his glass was empty and headed towards the open bar ordering another apple martini. He waved at Tooth, still surprised at how amazing she looked. Even her sisters were proud of her tasteful make up, strapless glittering evening gown, and her up-swept colorful hair, highlighting her neck. Aster was there too, casually flirting with several girls all at once, his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder. His sister Rapunzel looked stunning on Eugene's arm on the far side of the dancers. She waved when she noticed her brother was looking their way.

Again Jack looked back towards Hiccup. He was alone now for a few moments and Jack took the time to note his well-fitted dress pants that from behind drew attention to his firm ass, and from the front left absolutely nothing up to the imagination. His tight forest green shirt hugged his upper body. The top several buttons were undone and combined with his brown and green tie drew Jack's eyes down his smooth chest.

Hiccup looked directly at him and Jack felt his cock jump, straining against his pants. He hadn't even realized he was hard. Throwing back the entire martini he realized he might have had a few too many as his head swam. The light, in combination with the volume and Hiccup's close proximity was making it really hard for him to focus. He set his glass down and retreated back into the dim gardens seeking a quiet, cool bench where he could try to gather his thoughts. And if he got sick, hopefully no one would notice.

He walked along the path beneath the glowing trees looking at his phone. Twenty-three minutes until midnight. The first bench he came to was still too loud for his tastes and he continued deeper into the sparkling twilight. Rounding a corner he stopped short, startled to see Aster and one of the girls he'd been talking to earlier making out on a bench, completely oblivious to their unexpected audience. Aster was openly groping the girl, fondling her breasts with his hands as he kissed her deeply. She threw her head back, giving him access to the sensitive skin along her collarbone and throat. As his eyes adjusted to the gloom he realized she'd pulled Aster's cock out and was stroking it slowly, twisting her hand artfully when she reached the head before moving back down into the depths of his open pants.

Jack had seen Aster naked plenty of times. Hell he'd had Aster's dick anywhere it would fit. He grew hard again watching her hand slide up and down Aster's thick shaft. Without even thinking about it his hand traveled down to his own erection, rubbing it and gripping it through his pants. A loud burst of laughter from behind him, back towards the party sent him deeper into the gardens.

The next bench was secluded, under a weeping willow all aglow, trembling in the night's breeze. He sat down and breathed deeply, feeling the alcohol affect his body. In the distance he could hear the girl moaning now, calling out Aster's name. Aster's deeper grunts and the smack of his hand on her body brought back memories of Jack and Aster sneaking away from camp at night to do the same thing in the woods. Listening to the two, Jack didn't think he could take much more. Just when he was reaching for his zipper to release his own cock he started when he heard a silky voice in his ear.

"Hey Jackie".

"Hiccup! What the hell are you doing? And I told you not to call me that", Jack pouted now that he was over the small fright the younger boy had given him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you", the brunette said coming around the bench. "I saw you disappear out here into the garden and wanted to make sure you were alright. You looked a little drunk", Jack said with a smirk. "Can't have you tripping and breaking your neck the first time the house has been open since we were little. It wouldn't do. And then you'd probably haunt me the rest of my life", he said teasing.

"I am not _that _intoxicated", Jack said looking at Hiccup. "But thank you for coming to check on me."

A particularly loud moan reached the two boys ears as Hiccup sat down. The moan and the fact that Hiccup's leg was touching his own, had Jack hoping Hiccup wouldn't notice his hardening cock.

"Well it sounds like Bunny is having fun", Hiccup smirked.

"Yeah. I saw them going at it when I found this quiet-ish bench", Jack agreed as another loud moan echoed through the gardens.

"So why are you out here all alone Jackie?" Hiccup asked the younger teen.

"Because I am a _little _drunk and the party was getting a bit loud. I just wanted to sit down here and relax for a few minutes. Besides I don't have anyone to bring the New Year in with anyway, so I didn't figure anyone would really miss me if I disappeared for a few minutes." He checked his phone again and saw they were only a few minutes away from midnight. "Looks like we've got three minutes till the ball drops", Jack said.

Hiccup just smiled and relaxed back into the bench farther, rubbing his leg against Jack's. Jack gulped nervously and spun the ring around his finger he'd received from Hiccup several years ago. A loud cheer went up from the party drawing their attention and breaking the silence.

"You know Jack", Hiccup began rather nervously. Jack noticed immediately as it seemed so out of character for the usually overly confident young man. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time..." he trailed off suddenly unsure of himself.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT..." the party roared.

"What is it Hiccup"? Jack asked, just as unsure.

"SIX, FIVE..." the countdown continued.

Jack looked towards Hiccup who was biting his lip, his hair putting his face in shadow.

"FOUR, THREE..."

Hiccup looked at Jack from behind his hair and leaned forward, towards Jack, one hand on Jack's leg and the other holding the back of the bench. "Hiccup?" Jack said looking deeply into Hiccup's eyes.

"TWO, ONE!"

Their lips met as fireworks erupted all around them, exploding into a thousand glittering motes, drifting down towards the party and the two young men. Loud booms echoed across Burgess as the fireworks continued, their reports drowning out the wild cheers from the party-goers.

Hiccup felt like the fireworks were inside him, as his kissed Jack softly at first, slowly deepening the kiss as he felt Jack responding to him. Jack at first had been shocked and then let himself completely go, kissing the young artist back, opening his mouth to let Hiccup in. Jack pushed back against Hiccup so that he could slide across Hiccups lap, straddling him, both hands on either side of Hiccup's face while Hiccup's hands slid under his suit jacket and held him close. Hiccup felt his tongue tentatively exploring the older teen's mouth. One of Jack's hands slid down from his face onto his firm chest. Hiccup arched his back and moaned as his aroused cock brushed against Jack's tight ass. Jack grinded back into the artist's searching member.

Minutes later the two young men broke apart, gasping lightly for air, ears still ringing from the fireworks. Jack looked down into Hiccup's shining eyes and realized this is where he had always wanted to be. But at the same time he was so confused by their kiss.

Hiccup looked up into Jack's stunning icy blue eyes and slid him off his lap and back onto the bench. He could see the surprise and shock on Jack's face. He leaned back over and kissed him lightly and stood up reaching for Jack with his hand. He tossed his hair and looked down smiling.

"Follow me", he said gesturing with his head towards the home.

Jack took his outstretched hand and stood, following the young man he'd just been kissing further into the gardens as the circled around the side of the manor towards the back. Hiccup led him up to a small door, a screen door from the kitchen into the gardens. He peeked through the door and opened it, shooing Jack inside. The kitchen was empty except the platters of hors d'oeuvres, the trays with glasses of champagne, and the multiple bottles of wine chilling in ice baths or waiting neatly in rows.

"They must all be outside refilling glasses from all the New Year toasts", Hiccup said snatching a chilled bottle of peach wine and two glasses off a waiting tray. "Grab some snacks, won't you?" he asked gesturing towards the trays of finger foods.

Jack promptly whisked a tray up and proceeded to follow Jack further into the elegantly restored manor. They traveled down long halls, past oil paintings, up several flights of stairs, and past ornate furniture before Hiccup stopped in front of a heavy door. Pushing it open, Jack had to close his mouth in surprise at the elegant furnishings. A large four poster bed dominated the far wall, covered with a rich bed set that perfectly matched the rest of the room. Brown, cream, and several shades of green, as well as the deep chocolate furniture of a heavy style, off-set one another perfectly.

Hiccup motioned Jack in the door and closed it behind him, setting the wine and glasses down on a small tray on the bedside table. Jack set the tray of snacks down with a clatter as he looked around the room.

"Is this your bedroom?" he asked astonished.

"Well technically. It's the master bedroom in the manor. I usually don't sleep in it though. It's a little big for just one person", he answered deftly pouring the wine and giving Jack another smile. He moved towards the window and looked out on the New Year merriment.

"Hiccup, shouldn't you be out there? I mean this is kind of your party isn't it", Jack added sipping the crisp wine. "Won't someone miss you?"

Hiccup stood in silence for several seconds looking out the window. He turned back to Jack looking down. "Look Jack, nothing out there is as important to me as what's in here", he said looking up with one of the most sincere expressions Jack had ever seen on his best friend's face. "I'm sorry for..."

"Hiccup wait", Jack said interrupting him. "Don't apologize for anything. Before, when you asked why I was alone in the garden...I wasn't entirely honest. The biggest reason I stepped away to be alone was because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop looking at you. And it took everything in my power to keep from racing up to you and telling you how I felt. I never dreamed in a million years that you might ever feel the same way."

Finished Jack looked down at the floor. He saw Hiccup's feet come into view under his bangs. He saw the hand coming up to his chin, raising his face until the two young men were looking into one another's eyes.

Hiccup saw the tears shining in Jack's eyes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy. And I'm scared", Jack replied his voice catching.

"What do you have to be afraid of", Hiccup asked leaning close and kissing Jack softly on the lips. He used a thumb to wipe away the tear running down Jack's face.

Jack just gestured around him. "All this. It's new and I don't know what it means."

"How about we figure that out together Jackie", Hiccup said with a sexy grin.

Jack smiled up at the taller teen wrapping his arms up around Hiccup's neck pulling him close. "Sounds like a plan", he said.

He raised his face up towards Hiccup as the artist tilted his head. Their lips met again and Jack had never felt more alive. The hardest battle he'd ever fought was nothing compared to the way he felt in Hiccup's arms. The two young lovers battled like when they were younger, only without hurting each other. Jack was totally aware of every part of him that Hiccup touched. He felt his jacket sliding into the floor to join Hiccup's.

Hiccup could feel his cock hardening, pushing against the boxers he had on. He could feel Jack's own arousal grinding against him. He loosened Jack's tie and broke their kiss to pull it over his head. His hands traveled around Jack to grip his firm backside, eliciting an open mouthed moan from his childhood friend. He took advantage and plunged his tongue into the snow white-haired boy's mouth as he unbuttoned Jack's shirt, exposing his pale toned chest.

Jack was working on Hiccup's buttons as well. Alternating from removing the brunette's shirt to rubbing his throbbing cock through his dress pants. It felt bigger than his own and he couldn't wait to see it.

Time seemed to stand still and at the same time race by. Kisses, moans, and hands touching filled their world. Breaking away from a particularly long kiss Jack was suddenly aware that Hiccup was standing in front of him shirt undone, showing his deliciously tanned, lean body, his tie loose around his neck, a tight pair of boxers with a massive bulge and his ankle-high dress socks. Jack's shirt and tie had joined the rest of their clothes in the floor, but his dress pants were still on though they were unbuttoned and unzipped.

"I think it's about time you lose those", Hiccup said with one of his sexy smirks. "Come here", he trailed off, pulling Jack close. His hands slipped around Jack's body, sliding down his bare torso and into his pants. Jack gasped as Hiccup deftly pulled his pants down. Before he could even step out of them Hiccup had picked him up, turned, and thrown him onto the bed.

Hiccup pulled the offending pants away and tossed them to the floor, lightly leaping up and over Jack, straddling him, his ass firmly pressed against the cock straining for release beneath him. He raised up slightly and made a show of removing his shirt, tossing it to the floor before going to work on his tie. As he slowly removed it he grinded back and forth against Jack. He leaned forward, tie in hand and began kissing Jack again, pushing his tongue further into the older teen's mouth. Eyes closed, Jack felt the fabric of the tie sliding across his face, over his eyes and then tied firmly behind him.

"No peeking", Hiccup said breathing softly in his ear.

"Mhmm", Jack moaned softly.

Hiccup raised himself up, leaning back to remove both their socks, admiring the young teen's smooth body. He leaned back down and kissed Jack lightly on the mouth. Working away from his lips he kissed and lovingly bit along his jawline up to his ears. Jack continued to moan heavily beneath him as he moved down his neck, collarbone, and throat. Kissing his way down his lean chest, he paid close attention to each nipple, teasing them with his tongue, sucking and biting each one softly. His hands moved up and down Jack's body, sometimes with tender compassion and other times with ferocious need, digging his fingernails into Jack's skin. And then he reached his prize. Jack's cock had been leaking precum as it throbbed inside its fabric prison. Hiccup hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband, pulled, and exposed the white-haired boy's seven inch cock. It barely had time to slap against his smooth stomach before it was imprisoned again, but this time its sentence was much more pleasurable. Jack writhed beneath Hiccup as the artist's mouth moved up and down his shaft. Jack began to thrust upward, moving his cock in and out of his lover's mouth. He moaned again when Hiccup wrapped one hand around his cock to control it and once more when the other hand tenderly caressed his smooth thighs and nut sack. Hiccup masterfully moved up and down Jack's cock, deep throating him, his lips wrapped around the base of his dick, and then gently sucking, kissing, and licking the head.

"Oh god Hiccup! This feels amazing", he breathed heavily and moaned. "Oh Hiccup...mmm...I'm getting close..." he trailed off.

Hiccup slowly made his way back up to the head and let it gently go. He kissed his way back up Jack's torso and removed the blind fold covering his eyes. Jack's icy blue eyes opened, his long black lashes curling back. He smiled and bit his lip. Hiccup smiled back down at him leaning down for another kiss. With a sudden movement Jack reversed their positions, rolling Hiccup underneath him.

"It's your turn to sit back and enjoy me sucking your cock", Jack said, his voice husky with desire.

Hiccup leaned back into the pillows, his hands behind him. He leaned slightly up to meet Jack as he bent to kiss him, and then settled into his former position, a sexy grin spread across his face. Jack wasted little time in kissing his way down his new lover's body. He slid Hiccup's boxers down his thighs, exposing his eight inch cock, not stopping until they had joined the rest of their clothes. He teased Hiccup, kissing alongside his cock, watching it jump in anticipation.

"Come on Jack," Hiccup growled impatiently.

Jack looked up with a smirk of his own, his hair falling across his eyes. He softly kissed the head of Hiccup's dick and then slid his lips down the shaft until his nose touched Hiccup's stomach. He looked up to see the brunette's eyes closed in bliss.

"Fuck babe, that feels so good..." Hiccup groaned.

As continued to bob his head, moving up and down Hiccup's delicious cock. Jack thought it was the most perfect dick he'd ever seen. It was just as gorgeous as Hiccup. He lifted his eyes to watch Hiccup throwing his head back into the pillows in silent moans. Jack alternated between slowly humping the smooth bedding and jacking off to exploring Hiccup's amazing body. His right hand was wrapped around the base of Hiccup's perfect cock slowly moving up and down with his mouth while the other slid up Hiccup's smooth stomach and chest. He wrapped it firmly around Hiccup's neck and felt the artist's cock jump as he moaned loudly.

"Oh yeah Jackie."

"That feel good?"

"Fuck yes. You're amazing."

Jack smirked and went back to pleasuring the brunette for the next several minutes. When his mouth couldn't stand it anymore he finally released Hiccup slowly, kissing the head one last time before climbing on top of his lean body. He bent his head and kissed Hiccup. Supported by his left hand, he reached around with his right and lined Hiccup up pushing back slowly. He wanted to feel Hiccup inside him so badly.

Hiccup wrapped one hand around Jack's hip and the other over his shoulder. He'd dreamed of this moment for years. He felt his cock meeting resistance at Jack's entrance. But Jack had lubed him up with his saliva too well. He pushed upward just a bit as Jack eased down onto him and he felt himself sliding slowly past the first and then second ring of muscles.

Jack moaned as he felt himself sliding down Hiccup. The feeling of his cock inside him was incredible. He bent to kiss Hiccup slowly and passionately as he felt himself come to a rest, Hiccup firmly inside him as far as this position would let him. He reached around and gently caressed Hiccup's smooth nuts, fondling them as he slowly began to move on Hiccup's throbbing erection.

Hiccup leaned into the kiss, waiting for Jack to become comfortable before he really started thrusting. He felt his lover starting to move and subconsciously he began thrusting up to meet him as he slid back down his shaft. And then he felt Jack biting and sucking on his neck. The sensation was driving him wild and he began to thrust harder, feeling Jack push back and hearing him moaning loudly, panting in his ear.

Jack threw his head back, tossing his hair. He leaned back, sliding his legs out from under him, supporting himself with his feet and hands and started riding Hiccup. His hard cock slapped against his stomach until Hiccup reached up and wrapped a hand around it, jacking him off at the same speed he fucked Jack.

Hiccup admired the muscles in Jack's flat stomach as he rode him, reaching up feeling them with the hand not occupied with Jack's cock. He felt precum wetting his hand and began to artfully stroke his shaft, twisting his hand at the head before heading back down. His other hand he used to tweak the teen's nipples and occasionally lightly wrap around Jack's throat for a few seconds.

Jack sat back completely pulling Hiccup up towards him so he was straddling him, sitting in his lap. He passionately began to kiss him as he moved back and forth feeling Hiccup inside him. His own cock was pinned between their two bodies, sliding between their stomachs.

Hiccup attacked Jack's neck, biting and sucking as his smaller lover cried out. The moans and the feeling of Jack's tight ass were almost too much for him. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up.

Masterfully he rolled Jack over onto his back without pulling out. Now Jack was below him, lying flushed and beautiful against the pillows. He gripped Jack's thighs and pulled him onto his cock as far as he could go. He saw Jack throw his head back as a loud moan escaped him.

"Fuck yeah, Hiccup. Oh that's it..."

Jack pulled himself onto Hiccup again and again feeling his cock hitting a wonderful place inside him. His whole body was alive.

Hiccup pulled Jack up onto him one last time and pulled Jack's legs up, resting the cold teen's calves on his narrow shoulders. He leaned forward, his hair falling into his and Jack's face as he kissed him deeply. He pulled out slowly, all the way to the tip and slid back in as his tongue began to assault Jack's mouth.

The feeling of Hiccup's cock sliding in and out of him was incredible. He could feel his smooth balls slapping against his ass over and over as Hiccup settled into a rhythm. Jack reached around and roughly grabbed the artist's ass before slapping it.

"Oh fuck baby. Fuck Hiccup. Oh yes."

"You like feeling my cock inside you?" Hiccup panted.

"Oh god yes, I fucking love feeling you balls deep inside me. Fuck Hiccup I've wanted this all my life. Ahh, yes. Don't stop."

"Don't worry Jack. I don't plan on ever stopping unless you tell me."

He continued his fast and rough pace, kissing Jack, and moaning into his open mouth when he felt the younger man reach around and fondle his nut sack again. And then Jack's hand was on his ass again and his fingers sliding down his ass crack to his own entrance. As he fucked him, Jack's fingers began to slide past and push against him.

"Oh," Hiccup moaned. "Fuck yeah..."

He kept pounding him again and again as Jack slid his legs up, now his ankles were on his shoulders. Hiccup had more room and could go deeper now. He kissed him and fucked him in silence for a few minutes. Occasionally pulling his legs down and holding them behind the knees.

Jack continues to slowly stroke himself, moaning softly and biting his lip.

"I want you to cum with me", he moaned. "Inside me. Don't pull out..." he demanded eyes closed.

"If that's what you want Jackie. I've wanted to nut in your ass for years now. Are you getting close?"

"I'll cum whenever you do. Now fuck me like you mean it."

Hiccup moved Jack's legs back up over his shoulders. He kissed Jack deeply and slowly one more time and began to pound him at a pace Jack hadn't experienced yet. Jack wrapped his hand back around and played with Hiccup's balls and ass. Hiccup continued to kiss him, moaning, fucking him deeply. Jack knew he was getting close.

"Oh fuck, babe. I'm going to cum!" Hiccup cried. "Oh fuck Jack!"

"Yes Hiccup, fuck yes, cum with me. I want to feel you unload inside me. Please..."

"Oh, OHH!"

"Fuck YEAH!"

"YESSS! FUCK!" Hiccup screamed as he thrust deeply one last time as he shot his load inside his childhood friend turned lover. He continued to move in and out going as deep as he could with each subsequent shot.

"OH HICCUP, FUCK!" Jack screamed with him as he exploded all over his stomach and chest. He could feel Hiccup's cock pulsing inside him as he came again and again. He felt light-headed and like there had literally been fireworks going off in the bedroom. He pulled Hiccup's head down and kissed him deeply.

"I wish we could stay this way forever," Jack whispered.

'I don't know if my legs could last that long," Hiccup said smiling. "Would you like to grab a shower and stay the night?"

"Sure."

Hiccup slowly pulled out, kissing Jack the entire time.

"You stay there for a minute. I'll start the shower and bring you a towel to clean off with."

Hiccup slid off the bed and disappeared through a door on the far side of the bedroom. Golden light burst out of the bathroom and the sound of running water filled the air as the shower started. The young artist reappeared with a towel and bent to kiss Jack again. He actually cleaned Jack up and tossed the towel into the laundry hamper inside the large walk-in closet. Hiccup pulled Jack off the bed, kissing him as their naked bodies touched completely. He could feel his cock hardening against the young trainer again.

"Let's get all cleaned up", he said turning Jack towards the bathroom and swatting him playfully on the rear.

They stepped into the bathroom and were surrounded by steam. The shower had multiple heads and was quite large. Jack gingerly stepped into the shower, followed by Hiccup who closed the glass door behind him.

As the two boys showered they were unable to keep their hands off each other. They were constantly touching or kissing. Jack and Hiccup each went onto their knees several times in the shower to pleasure the other. They each received handjobs and blowjobs, and the shower only concluded after Hiccup bent Jack over and fucked him from behind, cumming inside him for the second time as Jack exploded onto the glass wall and marble floor.

Several minutes later the boys were dry and under the covers snuggled up against one another. As Jack lay there he felt Hiccup's hand sliding over his side down towards his already hard cock. Hiccup was throbbing in between his cheeks. He allowed the boy spooning him from behind to dry hump him as he jacked him off for several minutes before he finally rolled over and after kissing him gently went down on him again.

After several minutes of intense mutual cock-sucking ending with Hiccup underneath Jack sucking his cock as Jack deep throated Hiccup on his hands and knees, Jack straightened back up and lay down beside Hiccup.

Hiccup grabbed his cock and slid it easily into the white-haired boy's ass. He slowly fucked him as he jacked Jack off. He pulled Jack completely under him and fucked him from behind again, hearing and feeling his smooth nuts as they slapped against Jack's cheeks. He alternated between holding his hips, pulling his new lover back harder on his dick or reaching around and jerking Ash off.

Close to cumming, he lay down behind Jack again and lifting one of the boy's legs into the air continued to fuck him. Jack just moaned and touched himself and Hiccup whenever and where ever he could.

"I'm going to cum again, and when you cum I want you to stay inside me. Don't pull out", he pleaded through moans.

"Fuck yes Jack, I'll stay inside you as long as you want."

The two came in unison again, Jack into his and Hiccup's hands and Hiccup inside Jack. Jack had left his towel on the foot of the bed and he used it to clean both of their hands. As he lay back, Hiccup's chest pressed against him, arm wrapped around him, he could feel his cock throbbing occasionally inside him. Perfectly content, he slowly drifted off to sleep. He thought he felt Hiccup whisper "I love you Jackie" into his ear, but he couldn't be certain.

Later that night, Hiccup woke up for a moment confused to feel his arm wrapped around someone and even more alarmingly his nude body pressed against theirs and his cock buried in their ass. And then he remembered it was Jack. Smiling he watched Jack breathe, the half-light of the moon sliding along the bedding as his chest rose and fell. He kissed Jack gently on the back of the neck before laying his head back down. His last thoughts before sleep reclaimed him was embarrassment that after three amazing episodes of fucking in one night he was still hard.

The golden light of morning beamed through the curtains on the window hitting Jack in the face. He woke tired and fuzzy-headed. He rolled over to go back to sleep when he realized he wasn't in his bed. He felt his heart beating faster and opened his eyes to see Hamish Haddock lying in bed naked beside him. He'd tossed the covers off and the light sheet fell across his body, clearly defining every muscle and limb, leaving no part of his form to the imagination.

And then Jack remembered the party last night and Hiccup bringing him up to his room. He thought he remembered bits and pieces of their conversation. Hiccup was stirring beside him, stretching and opening his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful", he said smiling to Jack. He raised himself up on one arm and leaned over to kiss him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, it was amazing. Thank you," Jack said. "I had a great time last night."

"I did too", Hiccup admitted, pulling Jack's naked body across the bed to him and kissing him again.

Both the young men could feel their bodies responding to each other's presence. Hiccup tipped Jack's head back with a deep kiss as he wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and his own. He slowly began to mutually get them off when Jack broke the kiss.

"What is this Hiccup?"

"What do you mean?" he said stopping.

"I mean what are we? What is this we're doing?"

"Well I think we are two young men who have wanted to be with each other for quite some time," Hiccup said. "I think that you are a wonderful and amazing person. And I think I may love you Jackson Frost."

Jack looked surprised. "You love me?"

"Yeah, I think so. I mean I've been with other guys, but no one has ever made me feel the way you do Jackie."

"So what is this?" he repeated.

"What do you want it to be?"

"Well I think I may love you too Hamish Haddock. I think I have for a while now. I think I'd like to be your boyfriend. If you'd like that..."

Hiccup leaned in and kissed him softly on the mouth. "I thought you'd never ask Jackie." He resumed stroking both of their cocks, delighting in the way that Jack's body responded to his. Breaking another kiss he stopped to look into Jack's eyes.

"Stay with me."

"What?" Jack said surprised again.

"Stay with me. Don't leave. I want you to stay."

"Like live here?"

"Yes. I want you to live with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If you are. I hate living in this big house all alone. I want to share it with you if you'd like that."

Jack leaned over and kissed Hiccup softly, pulling back slowly and looking into his eyes. "Yes. I'll stay with you Hiccup. I don't know what North or Tooth will think, but yes."

Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack. "We'll worry about that in a few hours. Right now we've got another problem to worry about", he said gently squeezing their erections.

Jack smiled and leaned back, laying back into the pillows. "That's a problem I'm always happy to help you solve." He relaxed and closed he eyes as Hiccup went down on him.

Later as the two young men lay spent beside one another Jack thought to himself, 'There's nowhere else I'd rather be…'


End file.
